Coping Mechanisms
by Naughty Alpha
Summary: Harley is having a problem with her puddin, but obviously she can't confront him so she comes up with an interesting plan to deal with it and asks for her friend Ivy's help, she gets it, but not at all in the the way she had been expecting. Ivy always wants to be a good friend, its just this time she also has a chance to act on the crush she's had forever. IvyxHarley M for a reason


Okay so this is a sort of indirect squeal to my other story "What I Need" which is a BatmanxJoker slash. It is not important to read that before you read this so if those aren't your thing but this is you wont be lost. But if that _is_ your thing I defiantly suggest you check it out :) Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Alpha, regrettably, owns nothing

* * *

 **Harley POV**

Harley sat on her friend Ivy's couch. They were both just in pajamas; it was nice to forget about the costume and the makeup sometimes. Red was in the kitchen making some sort of vegetarian food for them. So Harley just stayed out of the way where she was and thought hard about something that had been bugging her. Her puddin hadn't been his normal joking, crazy, manic self lately and the more she thought about what could have him so down, the more she was sure that she was right.

About a month or so ago he had one of his little I-need-to-be-alone moments. That was pretty normal, since it did tend to happen every few months, but that wasn't the part that had her worrying.

She remembered how after that day he became very strange about her being around when he was going to get naked for a shower or to change clothes, and he started insisting on wearing a full set of pajamas to bed when normally he just stayed nude or in boxers. But then one day, a week into his weird, well weirder than normal behavior, she had walked in on him getting dressed after shower and saw the healing wounds on his back. She was able to take it all in before he realized she was there….and oh man had she been in trouble for that. She shuddered at the memory, he was so mad that time, angrier than normal…

She had seen claw marks down his shoulder to his lower back and bruises all over that looked like they were caused from teeth. She knew she hadn't done that, she wasn't allowed to touch him that way. So the answer was obvious…he had been with someone else. And if that wasn't bad enough, his state of deep depression started _after_ the marks were completely healed as if they'd never been. So not only did she know for certain that he had slept with someone else, but she also knew that he liked it so much, liked being marked by this fucking _home wrecker_ so much that it pained him to have no more proof that it had happened.

And that brought her to why she was here, he had thrown her out in a fit of rage and she couldn't help but wonder if he was planning on seeing this other person again tonight. _At least he said he'd call when he was okay with me coming back…_

"Harl?" Ivy said from the kitchen.

"Hm?" She answered absently.

Ivy came back out to the living room. "I said foods ready if you're hungry." She paused for a second before saying, "Okay Harl, normally nothing but your jackass boyfriend has you staring blankly like this. Spill it." She sat on the couch next to Harley and waited.

Harley sighed. "Red….I'm pretty sure that Mista J is cheating on me…."

Ivy snorted. "What makes you say that? I really can't imagine anyone but you putting up with that creep."

So Harley told her everything, puddin had told her not to breathe a word of what she saw to anyone…but Red wouldn't rat her out to him. And for some reason she really hated Mista J…

After she finished her story she said "And before you ask if I'm totally sure I didn't make those marks, yes I'm _totally sure_. I'm….ah….not allowed to do things like that."

"Okay…so why don't you just leave him Harl? I mean…the dude is no good to you and you don't deserve that."

"Oh no, Red. My puddin loves me. Really." It was true, Mista J loved her…he just…had a hard time expressing that sometimes.

"Then why did he cheat on you? Not to mention all the other shit he's done over the years."

"Puddin is complicated. Maybe he just needs another outlet sometimes. After all he didn't want me to see the marks. Maybe he just didn't want to—"

"Harley! He beat the shit out of you when you did see them! If he was only trying to hide so it wouldn't hurt your feelings why did he smack you around when you saw them? Because he was pissed that you saw them and that he was caught."

"No! He was just mad at me for ruining how hard he'd been trying to protect my feelings! He hates it when I ruin his plans." She looked at the floor "It was my fault anyway, I should have known better than to walk in there before I was sure it was okay."

Ivy just let out an exasperated sigh and stood. "Okay, whatever. Let's finish talking while we eat though, I'm starving."

Harley got up and followed her friend. She needed help figuring out how she was going to cope with this. She couldn't confront Mista J….no….that would just get her into trouble. And, aside from how he was secretive with his body when it was all marked up and how he'd reacted to her seeing it, she remembered how overly happy he'd been after that night. He seemed more relaxed than he ever had before. He even thought things were funnier, and up until then she wasn't sure that had been possible. He had been so happy…she couldn't take that away even if she was able to talk some sense into him. She just wanted him to be happy.

 **Ivy POV**

Ivy put the food at the table and sat down with Harley. She looked at her crazy, sweet friend and smiled. She was so happy that Harl was here, and happier that she didn't see any bruising on the poor girl. The way that rat bastard treated her made Ivy so angry and she would love it if one day Harley would come to her and ask for her to kill him. But she wouldn't, and Ivy knew that with soul crushing regret, because Harley loved him and he got in her head a long time ago. He would hurt her so bad, sometimes even nearly kill her, and sometimes Harley would say she was leaving him for good. But Ivy had learned after the first few ties that happened to not believe her, because she _always_ went back. But having her here, physically unharmed was nice. She had known for a long time that she had sort of a crush on her…

She sighed and said "So was that the only time that it looked like he'd been cheating on you?"

"Yeah," she said after she swallowed, "And if he had done it another time I' sure he would've been acting different that time as well, I would have noticed. But….well…"

"What?"

"It's just…well…I'm pretty sure he's planning on seeing this other person again tonight. That's why I need to crash here. He threw me out and told me not to come back until he called. And at first I was hoping that….he was only guna…well you know, guys need to tend to themselves sometimes…" She was blushing now and Ivy bit down on her lower lip…it was just too damn cute. "And I know that's what he was doing before, that's what I thought he was guan do the last time he tossed me out…but now…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Harl. I wish I could argue with you and tell you that I think it was just a onetime thing but I think you're right." Harley looked so broken, her head was down and she was playing with her food, "But hey we could always go watch him and see who shows up and then follow that person and warn them off your man…"

Harley looked up and gave her a sad smile, "No, that someone could just come back to my puddin and tell them what I did and I would be in so much trouble. Besides…if I took this away from him….Ivy he was so _happy_ ," she looked down again and whispered, "I just want him to be happy."

"So what are you guna do? His happiness hasn't always lined up with yours and it hurts you,

I know you know how to play happy but neither of us can deal with you having to come here every time he has another meeting and pretending like because he's happy, you're happy."

"I know!" She said as she shot her head up, "That's why I need to find someone else too! That way when he sees his other person I don't have to feel alone. And he would never have to know, he wouldn't be able to figure it out if I only do it when he's already thrown me out. And then he'll probably act just like last time where he doesn't even wanna….well you know, have sex with me. And if he won't be able to find out I can't get in trouble!" She was beaming at Ivy, she looked so proud of herself for figuring out a way to have a secret way to get back at Joker and be safe from his wrath.

 _Great,_ Ivy thought, _another_ man _gets to spend a night with Harley every now and again and she's still going to run back to that Clown after they're both finished with their little affairs. Oh god, if she was to get caught…_ Ivy tried not to feel jealous of this new guy that Harley hadn't even told her about yet, and after she did here who she had and mind it was going to take every ounce of control to not find and kill him.

"Ivy, are you listening?" Harley said.

Ivy looked back to her, "Uh? Oh, no I guess I wasn't. What did you say?'

"I said I need your help to find someone! It will have to be someone I trust not to tattle on me to Mista J. But I don't know any guys like that…well except for B-Man but that's really gross!" She laughed.

Ivy swore that her heart had stopped beating. _Someone she trusts not to tattle…I know someone._ Ivy was so excited, if she played this right _she_ could be the one spending nights while Harley. Sure she would more or less just be being used but she could handle that for her friend. Because the only person Harley trusted to protect her secrets from the Joker was Ivy.

 **Harley POV**

Harley was very proud of herself. She loved her puddin very much and she was willing to let him have whatever he needed to be happy but she _did_ need a way to cope with knowing he was occasionally going to be with someone else. When she first had the idea to do the same thing it had nearly made her sick, but the more she thought about it the more it only just made sense. And if he found out he would be hurt but she knew that wouldn't happen as long as she found the right person to help her out every now and again. The question was, who?

She looked at her friend and asked, "So what do you think, Red? Will you help me find someone like that?"

Ivy was just staring at her, she looked flushed, her green tinted skin managing to turn rose colored on her cheeks. _Oh I hope she's not sick or something…_

"Red? You okay?"

Ivy swallowed "Yeah Harl….I'm fine. And…uh…I think I have someone in mind for you…"

"Really?! Already? That was fast so come on, who is it?"

"Well….how about if you…if you used me?"

Harley stood up out of her chair "What? Red that's totally crazy!"

Then Ivy was next to her, gripping both her arms "No think about it Harley! You need someone you trust to not spill anything right? And you trust me, you told me that Joker said if you told anyone about what you saw you would regret it, and yet you told me anyway. And on top of that you came to me when you needed a place to stay, and not just this time either."

"Yeah but Red…I just…I don't think I…you know…like _girls_ like that…"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"I…no?"

"Exactly. And listen, if he ever did find out," She raised her hand to stop Harley from interrupting, "I know, you're sure he won't and I believe you if you're sure he'll act the same way every time he has his little side fun. But if he _did_ he would go after the person right?"

Harley nodded.

"And what would he probably do when he found them?

"He…would kill them."

"Right, so you need someone you trust, but someone that can also holf their own against him if he ever found out and came after them. Someone you trust would be a friend and you don't want to endanger a friend that wouldn't stand a chance against that demented psycho would you?"

"Oh gosh no Red."

"Well….I'm a friend you trust and I can defiantly handle myself. So it makes sense to at least try doesn't it?"

Harley didn't answer and just thought for a second. _It really couldn't hurt to try at least once, how bad could it be, she is my best friend after all…and she has some pretty good points…I would feel terrible letting a friend get killed for helping me,_ she made a face at herself, _not that I actually have any male friends outside the gang…so Ivy really is my only choice right now…_ She met her friend's eyes, and they were shining with hope, _I don't understand…_

"Okay…you have a really good point Red….and you're right it couldn't hurt to try, but…you'd just be helping me out…as a friend right?"

"Absolutely."

 _Oh thank god…for a minute there I thought that she…._

Harley swallowed and shyly said "Okay…okay we can try. But…how do we start?"

She watched Ivy bite her lip and look to the side. She took her hand and started leading her to the bedroom. When Harley stayed here they always shared a bed but they had always just slept and they weren't going in there to sleep right now. Harley could feel her face heating up. She was so nervous. _Be cool Harley, this is just your friend Ivy doing you a huge favor and this had got to be weird for her too…_

When they got to the bedroom Ivy let go of her hand and shut the door. When she faced her she said "Harley, I know that this is going to be strange at first, but if it doesn't start to get better or we're going too fast or there is something you don't like or..." she stopped and took a deep breath, "okay I'm rambling. But seriously just tell me and we will stop okay?"

"Okay…"

Ivy walked over to her, put her hands on her face and kissed her. It was sweet and slow and so not demanding, not at all like when her puddin felt like kissing her. Harley hesitated for a moment, getting used to the idea that this was her friend…and a girl. But then she started to kiss her back and found that she actually kind of liked it. She deepened the kiss herself to let Ivy no it was okay. Open mouth but no tongue, not yet. She sighed, Ivy tasted like mint. She put her hands on Ivy's face. _So far so good…_

 **Ivy POV**

When Harley kissed her back Ivy almost wanted to press their faces harder together and really get down to business. But she knew better, she couldn't be that way, she had to let Harley grow used to this and start vocalizing what she wanted. If Ivy took full control she would just scare her off. So for now she enjoyed what she already had, Harleys kiss and her hands on her face. Ivy was scared to do anything other than this, but she took a chance and moved her hands into Harley's hair. This was nice, even if Harley decided that she couldn't do anything more than this, Ivy would be happy just having been able to do this much.

Ivy didn't really have the chance to be with women, she couldn't date normal girls looking how she did and being who she was. And, while she was easily able to manipulate, seduce, or otherwise influence men she'd never been with one. Never had an interest. She had known she liked girls for damn near her whole life. But then she had met Harley in that museum and they had hit it off and before she knew it, Ivy was crushing hard. She could never have her all to herself, and as long as this went well that was okay.

Harley pulled away from her, stepped back a little, and bit her lip before saying, "Okay Red, what next?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah…I mean…that was actually really nice…"

"Yeah…okay well I guess, if it's not too much, we could take off the nightgowns…"

Harleys face went darker red but she didn't say no, and instead slipped the gown over her head and dropped it to the floor. She only wore black panties underneath, well duh since it was a nightgown who would wear a bra? Ivy tried her hardest not to just start and her friend bare chest. Harley was very well endowed; her breasts were almost as big as Ivy's. Her nipples were the softest pink… _if she lets me put my mouth on her I could die tomorrow and be happy…_ Ivy took off her own nightgown to reveal an equally bare chest and red panties. She watched Harley for a reaction, which was staring and a swallow before her eyes shot back up to meet Ivy's.

Harley was obviously nervous but she wasn't shying away when Ivy stepped back up to her, she raised her hands to place them on Harley's chest, paused and looked at her and got a nod. The heavy mounds were absolutely spectacular, the skin was so soft. Ivy ran her thumbs over the nipples and Harley sucked in a breath but didn't pull away. Ivy kissed her again, still massaging her breasts and this time she slowly snaked her tongue around Harleys. She felt Harley sigh and with shaky hands she rubbed Ivy's breasts.

Oh those hands felt so good, even if she was being shy about it. It had been _so long_ since anyone besides Ivy herself had touched them. She pulled her mouth away and gently pressed on Harley's chest to get her to the bed. She pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her again, clawing up so that Harley didn't have a choice but to scoot back all the way and lay down. Ivy lay on top of her, their breasts were squished together between them, their nipples rubbing together. Harley had her hands wrapped around Ivy's neck and Ivy had hers in Harley's hair. After a few minutes of wonderful tongue kisses Ivy held herself above Harley.

"Is it bad at all yet?" Ivy asked.

Harley shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to try something else now okay?"

Harley nodded.

Ivy lowered her head to Harley's chest and flicked her tongue over her nipple. Harley made a small noise and Ivy took that little nub in her mouth and sucked and rolled the other one between her figures. Harley fisted the sheets and squirmed a little, but since she wasn't saying to stop Ivy took that as a sign that this was okay. She nipped, sucked, licked, kissed and squeezed at both breasts until Harley was arching her back and panting.

"Please Red…" She moaned

Ivy looked up at her "Harley is it okay if I touch you now?"

"Yes." She panted.

Ivy sat up and moved herself down to take off Harleys panties. Her hands were trembling as she hooked her thumbs in them and began to slide them off. The moment she did her nose was assaulted with the scent of Harley arousal; it had her head swimming like she'd been drinking. She sighed at the sight of her flushed, fully naked friend and lay down on her side next to her. She moved her hand down Harley's body to her core, gently rubbing her swollen clit. Harley moaned and Ivy took the closer breast in her mouth while she worked her little lover.

Harleys hand was in Ivy's hair now, holing her against her chest and she was whimpering. Her clit was so swollen and soft as velvet as she rubbed her finger over it, increasing the pressure a little and Harley was rolling her hips into the touch, so Ivy sped up. That got Harley to arch into the touch and cry out.

"Oh god, Red! Please…more!"

Ivy didn't need to be told twice and in a flash had moved herself down to lick at Harley's sweet opening. She licked up and down, not caring to go slow anymore. When she sucked on Harley's clit she heard Harley groan and she glanced up to see that Harley was twisting her own nipples. Ivy moaned against her and pushed two figures inside, keeping her eyes glancing upward to watch Harley abuse her own breasts. She licked the clit with as much force as she could and thrust her figures in and out faster. Harley started thrashing her head from side to side.

"Ivy, please! I need…ah!" She screamed.

"I know sweetie, I know." Ivy took a break to say.

She added a third figure and twisted them inside Harley ask she thrust in while still giving rough licks to her clit. She could feel her getting close so she latch back on to her clit and sucked like her life depended on it. And then her beautiful friend shattered, Cumming around her fingers and Ivy thought she heard her name being said. Ivy glance back up, Harley still had her hands squeezing her breasts, _Oh yeah,_ Ivy though, _that's_ sooo _nice._ She kept pumping into Harley and sucking on her clit until she rode out her orgasm. When she was finally coming down Ivy pulled her figures out, and sat up on her knees to look at her friend. Harley was panting and looking Ivy right in the eyes.

"Wow," Harley panted, "Where did you learn to do that so well?"

Ivy smiled and shrugged. "Nowhere in particular."

Harley sat up on the bed and stretched. She looked like she felt satisfied. Ivy couldn't exactly say the same thing about herself. She was satisfied that she was able to help her friend and that Harl didn't seem at all uncomfortable once they had gotten into it. But Ivy had that deep, gnawing ache between her hips and the panties she still wore were soaked. She noticed that Harley was looking at her oddly.

"Harl, you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was just thinking that you're probably guna need a little help now aren't you?"

 **Harley POV**

Ivy just stared at her before finally saying, "No…I'm fine"

Harley wasn't buying it. She had been through giving and then receiving nothing before and she wasn't going to do that to her best friend. Besides, she was pretty sure that Ivy's plan was going to work. Their experiment had been a little strange to her at first but it hadn't stayed that way for long. It felt really good really quickly and hadn't been awkward. But she needed to know that she could be fair.

She said as much to Ivy before adding, "Now take of the panties and sit at the edge of the bed. Feet on the floor and knees apart would be best."

At first she wasn't sure Ivy was going to listen, and that worried her because if she didn't then there was no way this was going to work. But then she did as ash was asked and looked at Harley for more direction. Harley crawled up behind Ivy and sat on her knees behind her so that her chest was pressed up against Ivy's back. She wasn't really sure what to do first, she'd never been with another woman before and puddin didn't ever let her take any kind of charge. But she had pleasured herself before and she was sure that this was going to be pretty much the same.

So she did the first thing that came to mind and kissed Ivy's neck before picking a spot to suck on. She put both her hands on Ivy's hips and caressed her way up one side to her breast. She cupped it for second before rubbing up and over her nipple. She squeezed and Ivy sucked in a breath and whimpered. Harley moved her other hand down and rubbed Ivy's clit. She was so wet and swollen here; it probably wouldn't take long for her to break. Harley used barely and pressure, as gentle as can be she rubbed the sensitive little nub.

She gradually increased the pressure and never stopped sucking and nipping Ivy's neck. She kept her hand on Ivy's breast. Rubbing and squeezing, tweaking her nipple every now and again. She kept up her slow pace until she had Ivy panting. When she felt Ivy's hands go behind her head and into her hair she knew it was time. Ivy was facing her just enough that she was able to kiss her. She rubbed Ivy's clit as fast as she could, with as much pressure as she could without causing pain. Ivy was moaning into her mouth and she had a death grip on her hair. When Harley broke the kiss, bit down on her neck and twisted her nipple Ivy came with a scream.

When it was over Ivy sagged against her and tried to catch her breath. Harley scooted back and pulled Ivy back to lie down. It was late, they were both tired, and it was time for bed. Harley turned off the light and lay next to her friend. _I think that this will work out just fine._ She thought before she started to drift off.

Right before she fell asleep Ivy asked "So are you going to be able to do this again if the….situation ever arises?"

"Yeah Red," She yawned, "If there needs to be a next time, thank you for being willing to be there to help me. No go to sleep." She heard Ivy sigh, a happy and….relieved sigh? _Oh well…I'll question that tomorrow if I remember…_ she cuddled up next to Ivy and tried to fall asleep. She was going to have to go home tomorrow right when her puddin called her. But she wasn't worried about if he had seen his mystery lover anymore. Because she had a friend that loved her enough to help her through it and that made her happier than his actions could make her sad.

She sighed and finally fell asleep with her friend that loved her even more than she could ever guess.

 **End**

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Please let me know what you thought and if you decided to check out "What I Need" let me know how you felt about that one too (that one will be getting a direct sequel as soon as I figure out what I want to do with it)


End file.
